Bachiatari Mitsukai
by ShiokuXRose
Summary: [On Hold] Sakura is cursed and Sasuke decides the outcome. Will she die or will she live?SasSak Tradegy because of Curse, and why does Itachi fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Bachiatari Mitsukai**

One-shot (If I get enough reviews, It might continue to a multi-chapter story) By: ShiokuXRose

**Okay! Here's my totally different story for my favorite pairing...I mean from totally is COMPLETELY different. The genre is Romance/TRADEGY! ACK! If you're wondering what Bachiatari Mitsukai means, it means Cursed Angel. Continue reading and see what really the Cursed Angel meant.**

**----------------------------------------------**

Sakura who was painfully living through her years after her one and only love went away that night. And now...after some years, _he_ came back. Sakura didn't want to meet him. She hated him now. Or is she? She absent mindedly strolled into her house, locking the door behind her. Then she had this eerie feeling. Something is not right. Though her house is the way it was when she left...but something's bothering her. She took out a kunai and readied it at hand. She walked cautiously up the stairs. Her bedroom light was on...not the way she left it. She walked towards her bedroom door that was left ajar. She kicked it opened and scanned the room. She saw nothing. Not a living thing. Her parents had died, so she's living alone. She continued walking cautiously. She didn't sense any chakra.

"Humph. I have no idea _why_ I was sent here to cast _this_ on a little girl like you," someone said from behind. Sakura spun around. The guy was wearing all black and covered his face up. Sakura had no idea who he is, how he got here, what he is doing, and why the hell is he doing in her house?

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Someone who is sent by someone and that someone asked this someone to cast on a curse on you. A painful death for a girl like you," that someone said.

"You make no sense. Fill in someones with a name!"

"Nah. For someone who is close to death doesn't need to know my name."

"Why you!" Sakura flung the kunai at him, who dodged it at ease. "I do not want to destroy my house! ARRGH!" Sakura ran towards the guy with inhuman speed, thrusting a chakra filled punch. The guy just stepped aside, thus avoiding the punch. Sakura continued with a kick, which was also blocked when he brought his hands up. Sakura jumped back, and the guy started doing some handseals. The guy placed an unknown genjutsu on Sakura, in which paralyzed Sakura. She couldn't move, images ran through her head. The genjutsu was mental torture.

As Sakura was binded by the genjutsu, the guy performed a long series of handseals before saying, "Shinku Hana Zetsumei Tsukimono no Jutsu!" (A/N: Shinku Hana Zetsumei Tsukimono no Jutsu is not found in the manga or anime. Shinku Hana Zetsumei Tsukimono no Jutsu literally means Crimson Flower Death Curse Jutsu...I just used a translator...if that doesn't mean it...o well.)

Sakura was hit with the jutsu, and collapsed on the floor, unconcious. The guy took out a sheet of paper from his cloak. He let it fall on the floor in front of Sakura and thrust a kunai onto the paper making it stay there. The guy sighed and then left.

----------------------------------------

(For some extra effects, you can play Bring me to Life by Evanescence.)

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a large headache. "Oowww...what happened?" she asked herself out loud. Then she remembered. She was fighting this strange guy...and then what happened? The pounded on her head for a while. Oh yeah, a genjutsu was placed on her unlike any other genjutsu she studied with Godaime Hokage. Then she found a sheet of paper in front of her.

"If you are wondering what happed after the genjutsu was placed on you, I placed a curse called Shinku Hana Zetsumei Tsukimono. The victim of the curse have three days to ask their _love_ if he loves you or not. If you don't ask...you will die. Your _love_ will decide if you die or not. If you tell your_ love_ about the curse, you will die. If your _love _says yes, you will live. If he says no, you will die shortly after. Don't think I didn't placed such a curse upon you. The curse is cursed upon you," Sakura read the note out loud. She can't believe it, her life is completely twisted.

She has only three days to ask _him_.

She did not like her life at all. She doesn't care if she died or not, nobody would miss her. When she started training with Tsunade...her friends were busy dating including Hinata and training, so their friendship slowly disappeared. The only person closest to her is Tsunade, being a Hokage, she must love Konoha's citizens. So she would probably not miss her. Sakura sighed. She doesn't care if she died right now, so she got dressed. Today was her day off. If she died, she wouldn't care, she would be with her parents anyways...maybe if she did go to heaven. She sighed again and walked out the door, finding where _he _is.

She walked towards Team 7's meeting spot, the bridge. Cherry blossoms fell down from their branches making her day a little better. There, leaning on the bridge rail, stood a raven haired Uchiha.

"Sasuke...," said Sakura. Sasuke turned towards her presence after she called his name.

"Sakura...long time no see...," he said. Sakura smiled a bit, but it was a lonely smile. Sasuke can tell.

"Yeah...," Sakura looked down when she said that. There was silence.

"Sakura...is there something you need to say?" Sakura looked up.

"..." Sakura just stared at him. Now, she didn't want to die. She wanted to live...have more chances to get Sasuke...but how? She knew he would say no...She took in a deep breathe and gathered her courage. "Yes..."

"What?"

"Answer this with one word. Yes or no. Sasuke, do you love me?" Sakura asked looking straight at him into his dark onyx eyes. There was silence while the cherry blossoms fell silently, just like Sakura's future...maybe. Then Sasuke answered.

"No." But somehow the Uchiha regretted saying it...she didn't add the usual suffix.

"Arigato...Sasuke-kun," said Sakura as she smiled a weak smile. Then, some crimson red liquid trickled down from the edge of her lips. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura knew this was going to happen, she decided to die now than later. Sakura's body was shaking, her legs soon gave up. Sasuke ran to her and caught her. He sat down on the ground and placed Sakura in a comfortable position on his lap.

"Sakura! What is happening! Tell me!" His voice was slightly shaken.

"I-I was cursed last night...and...and...I have to ask..you if you love me...if you say no...I die...if you say yes...I live...I only have three days to ask you...so I decided to ask now...It doesn't matter...I knew this is going to happen..." Sakura felt that her eye lids are becomming more and more heavy. She tried hard to make them stay open. At least she will die by Sasuke's side...

"NO! Sakura! Don't die! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know...I hate myself...I was meant to say yes! I came back just for you! But I didn't see you when I came back! Sakura don't die! I love you!" Something wet fell on Sakura's face. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke crying.

"It doesn't matter now...at...at...least...I...I'll...die...happy...," Sakura is having trouble breathing.

"No...," Sasuke kept on saying. Sasuke then did something she didn't expect. He kissed her, even if she's coughing up blood. Then everything went black for Sakura and her body went limp. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke immediately rushed towards the hospital with all his chakra pushed into his feet to make him faster...Oh god please live...he kepted on praying.

TBC? or FIN?

----------------------------------------------

**If you want this to continue, say so in the review. If it continues the enemy will be the person in the cloak and his boss. They'll probably be OC...unless you say so. If it continues, will Sakura die? If she does...what will happen to Sasuke's clan...okay...that's it. Say what you want and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bachiatari Mitsukai**

Now a continuing story, By: ShiokuXRose

**Thanks for all the reviews! That's the most for the beginning of an oneshot...well now a multiple chap story. Thanks guys. I would gladly thank all who reviewed. If I missed some of your names, then it must of been after or when I'm typing this up...**

**My thanks goes to...**

_**DarkFireVampire**_

_**Aliya-chan**_

_**Alex, anon. reviewer- not entirely anon. She has a FanFic file...**_

_**sakura-cherryblossoms93**_

_**I want, anon. reviewer**_

_**FinalFantasyFreak1234**_

_**singleneko**_

_**element'ice**_

_**RockPrincess321, anon. reviewer**_

_**narutofaves**_

_**Shikyo Yaiba**_

_**larissa**_

_**IM.FLIPPIN.RAD**_

_**apoetcreatesmagic**_

_**sasuke-sakura-4-eva**_

_**Sakura, anon. reviewer**_

_**valeria, anon. reviewer**_

_**DaReChRa, anon. reviewer**_

_**VcChick**_

_**waterdragonrai**_

**If I missed any, sorry. But you know who you are, and thanks again!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke woke up and looked around the room...a empty room, only filled with lonesome equipment for the hospital. He just woke up after using too much chakra to send Sakura to the hospital. Then he realized something.

"SAKURA!" he yelled as he got off the bed, but was tangled in the bed sheets. "God damn it!" Sasuke tore the sheets off of his legs to escape and ran out the door. (A/N: Don't worry he's not in the hospital backless robes. He didn't have any injuries or anything so the nurses/doctors sent him to a room to rest.) Then he saw a nurse in the hallway. "Tell me where Sakura's room is? Or the surgery room! Where ever she is!" he yelled, rudely. The nurse, obviously a girl, blushed and scanned her clipboard of papers before answering, "Surgery room 13, downstairs." Then Sasuke dashed off. Damn it. How long has he been unconcious?

**Flashback**

**Sasuke ran busted open the hospital doors. Thank God, Tsunade is here and not at her office at the Hokage's Tower. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" he yelled, even if he wasn't allowed to at a hospital. He saw Tsunade turn a corner. When Tsunade (and Shizune) saw Sakura in his arms, nearly dead and really pale.**

**"Sasuke! What happened! Quick! To the surgery room!" Tsunade asked for a stretcher or something.**

**"Huff...Sakura...cursed..huff...dying...," Sasuke tried to get out the words. **

**"Oh God...," she said while placing Sakura onto the strecher as she and the other medics ran for a surgery room. Then Sasuke blacked-out.**

**Flashback End**

"Surgery room 13...13...13...There it is!" Sasuke tried to get into the surgery room, but was stopped by the nurse at the door.

"I'm sorry, surgery is being performed, I suggest you wait," she said.

"Tell me! Is Sakura still in there?" he asked, rudely again.

"Sakura...Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes!" The nurse scanned her papers.

"She moved into room 313 B on the third floor after surgery." And Sasuke ran off without saying thank you again...God! He was just on the third floor. Now he has to run back up..wait! Is that...an elevator! Yes! Sasuke ran in it and press the number three. Sasuke ran and ran...Blah Blah Blah...and when he found room 313 B he literally kicked open the door. The commotion he made made the person in the room turn to him.

"Huff..Tsunade..sama...how...Huff...is...Sakura?" The blonde turned fully towards him and sighed before turning to look at the pink-haired girl on the hospital bed with tubes connected into her arm and a oxygen thing (forgot what's that called.) over her nose and mouth.

"She's still breathing...but I can't granantee when she will wake up...it might take a long time...a short time...or never...," Tsunade grimly said with a gloomy face. Sakura was brave to ask her to be her apprentice, and accept the harsh ways of training being a medic ninja and Tsunade's ways to fight like her monsterous strength...at first it was to be strong enough to get Sasuke back from the Sound, then the determination faded away...somehow. "I'll leave now...I got other patients to heal...Sasuke...take care of her," Tsunade said and left. Sasuke walked towards the hospital bed and pulled a chair next to it. Sasuke took her hand and gripped it tightly. _Sakura...you gotta tell me what happened. Who did this to you...you gotta tell me. Don't die. Don't die...Please don't die!_ He gripped her hand harder.

------------------------------------------------------------

It has been _weeks_ since Sakura was unconcious.(A/N: Should I say months not weeks? No that's too harsh) Sasuke was visiting her from the morning to the end of visiting hours everyday, bringing fresh flowers each time. Cherry blossoms to be exact. Her absolute favorite and his. He changed the flowers once he walked in. He went and sat beside Sakura, again. Gripping her hand, he hoped she would wake. Soon he almost fell asleep, but a twitch of a finger woke him up. He looked at the hand he was holding, it began twitching. Sakura is finally stirring!

"Sakura!" Sakura slowly lifted her eyelids, light immediately blinded her. It took her a while for her eyes adjusted. "Sakura," Sasuke said again. She turned towards him and slightly widen her eyes in surprise.

"Sasuke?" she said. He just nodded. "What am I doing here?" Sasuke lifted his hand and smoothed out her hair with his fingers. Sakura slightly flinched at his sudden touch.

"You said you were cursed and then you came to me and asked if I loved you...and I said no on accident. It just came out! I'm sorry!" Sakura smiled slightly.

"I know it's not your fault."

"Then, well..." Sasuke blushed and said, "Then...I kissed you before rushing you to the hospital. Tsunade-sama did a surgery and cured you somehow. I don't know. You were unconcious for weeks, Sakura. I happy that you are still alive." Sasuke leaned on Sakura and pulled her into a hug. Sakura smiled.

"Arigatio, Sasuke-kun."

"Finally! You added the suffix! Before you almost died you added the suffix and when you woke up you didn't add it. I was like..." Sakura giggled.

"I forgot. Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled. (A/N: AHHHHHHH! SASUKE IS SMILING! KODAK MOMENT! WHERE'S MY CAMERA!) "Ne, Sasuke-kun, you look a lot cuter when you smile. Do that more often." Sasuke blushed and quickly shook it off.

"Oh yeah...Who placed the curse on you. And what curse was it?"

"Hm...My memory is kinda fuzzy. You said I was unconcious for weeks. But I know I keep getting nightmares. Mostly black and white...and it was really scary." Sakura shivered a bit. Sasuke noticed this and hugged her again.

"It's okay..."

"But Sasuke-kun, I remember that the guy left a note at my house and I left it on the counter. I think it should still be there." Sakura tried to get up, but fell back down, good thing Sasuke was there to catch her.

"Watch it. Your body is not used to the sudden movement. You have been on a bed for weeks without any movement. Here." Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style. Sakura immediately blushed.

"H-hey!" Sasuke smirked. Then the nursed entered the room and gasped.

"Sakura! You're awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake. I need to get home and research some things. I'm thinking that Konoha might possibly be in danger."

"Tsunade-sama said you can go home after you woke up. But you need a check-up. And your body needs to adjust."

"Don't worry. I can check up on myself. I'm not a medic for nothing. Besides my body will get used to it."

"Okay, Sakura," said the nurse and left.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun."

"I'll go through the window it's faster." Sakura chuckled. Then Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, rooftop to rooftop until he reached her home. Then Sakura realized something and Sasuke noticed. "Oh great, Sakura...you left your keys inside or something?"

"Ehehehe...yeah."

"Sorry I'm kicking the door down."

"Okay." Then Sasuke kicked it down. The house was a bit dusty, but everything is neat. Sasuke gently placed Sakura down on the sofa before reaching for the note on the counter. He sat down next to Sakura and showed her the note. "Is this the one?"

"Yeah." Sasuke read the note.

"It says the curse is called Shinku Hana Zetsumei Tsukimono. Crimson Flower Death Curse...never heard of it. Sounds new. Anything weird about the battle?"

"Hm...the guy placed a genjutsu on me to keep me paralyzed so he can place the curse on me. The genjutsu was a mental torture type. Images flashed through my mind about my past in a black and white way. When I was unconcious, I got nightmares similar to it. Sasuke-kun? Do you know what the genjutsu is?"

"Hm...this writing is familiar...and the way you described it...I think the person was..."

"Who?"

"The genjutsu was probably the genjutsu technique from Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsukuyomi. It was painful, I went though it too..."

"Then the one who used it was..._Uchiha Itachi?"_

TBC...

---------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Woot! Cliffie too! Woot! I hope I didn't ruin the story adding Itachi in there. Please say it didn't! I don't wanna lose my readers! They help me get over school stress a lot. You guys rok!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bachiatari Mitsukai**

Story By: ShiokuXRose

**God! School had been such a pain!!!!!! Just hope I didn't fail my tests...curse all the homework too. Thank you for all your reviews again. (I'm too lazy to type them this time...xD)**

**------------------------------**

**Bachiatari Mitsukai**

**Chapter 3**

"This is not right! Why would Itachi target me when Akatsuki is going after the Jinchuuriki? I don't get it!" yelled Sakura, fustrated.

"Why are you asking me? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My head!" yelled Sasuke, also fustrated. They have been thinking why Itachi used the curse on Sakura...for the past few hours. Unfortunately, it hasn't progressed...much.

Silence...

"That's it! I'm going to Tsunade-sama's office!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

_Man...Shikamaru is right...women are troublesome...Sakura...why did you have to drag me by the collar..._Sasuke was mentally crying, animatedly.

Sakura knocked on the door to the office.

No answer...

"TSUNADE-SAMA! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR! I'LL CAUSE AN EARTHQUAKE AND KILL THIS BUILDING!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"ALL RIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO LET MY PRECIOUS SAKE, BEER, WINE, ETC. TO BE DESTROYED!!!!" Tsunade yelled, and Sakura and Sasuke entered. "Oh my! Sakura! You're okay!" Tsunade ran over and hugged Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to talk to you," said Sakura. Tsunade's cheerfulness went away and became serious. "You know why I was at the hospital?" Tsunade nodded.

"You were cursed by an unknown curse, but gladly the curse disappeared soon after you arrived at the hospital, thus saving your life. I did the rest by healing your organs that was probably ruptured by the curse's effect."

"That curse...Sasuke and I thought it was Itachi because he used Mangekyou Sharingan's genjutsu on me," Sakura trembled a bit when she mentioned the Mangekyou Sharingan's genjustu. "Sasuke recognized his hand-writing. He left a note."

"Hm...Akatsuki's target is the Jinchuuriki to get all the tailed-beasts, but Itachi went after you. Did he say anything that stood out?"

"He did say he was ordered."

"Then it might be the Akatsuki Leader, but you may never know if he's lying."

"Hm...this isn't going anywhere. We need more clues. I'll have to strengthen the guards, Itachi might be near after he noticed that you are still alive." Tsunade shuffled through some files and noted something. "Sakura...how are you feeling right now, nothing out of place, not dizzy, fit for a mission?"

"Huh? Hm...nothing out of place, not dizzy, I think I'm perfectly fine and healthy. I think I'm fit a mission."

"Okay! Sasuke and Sakura," Tsunade called. Sasuke and Sakura straightened their posture. "You are to escort a guy named, Shion. Sakura watch out for him. Sasuke don't let Shion get near Sakura, even if we are to protect him and everything."

"Why?"

"You'll know soon enough...the rest of the information is here, take a look at it." Tsunade picked up on of the folders from her desk to Sakura. Sakura scanned through the files and caught all the need info.

"There will be people after Shion because he's extremely rich, popular, and not to mention snobbish." Sakura turned to Sasuke and kinda narrowed her eyes. Sasuke noticed her strange behavior.

"What!?" he asked.

"That kind of sounds like you," Sakura said. Tsunade laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA! Yeah he does, doesn't he? Sasuke is also rich, popular, and a bit snobbish!" Sasuke glared at the females.

"You are to meet him tomorrow morning around 5 in the morning at your Team 7 meeting area, the bridge. Good luck. Don't forget you are suppose to excort him to Yukigakure (A/N: That's the village where the 1st Naruto movie takes place, Village Hidden Among Snow, something like that.) "Any other questions or concerns?"

"Yes, just in chase Itachi will be here, will there be enough ninjas to defend the village? Itachi DID get past the gates," Sakura said.

"Hm...that's a good question, but I think we're fine. I don't think Itachi will attack the village for no reason or for power. Naruto is not in the village, but he's with Yamato, Neji, Tenten, and Lee on a mission so I think he will be fine. The other ninjas your age are still here. Kakashi, Kurenai, and some of the ANBU teams are still here. I think we are fine. Thanks for your concern. If you have no other concerns, you are dismissed."

"Don't forget to heighten the guard's watch, and ja ne!" Sasuke and Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke. They reappeared in front of Sakura's house...err theirs now because Sasuke moved in. (A/N: I know there is an Uchiha compound, estate or whatever you want to call it, that Sasuke can live in... But that place is kinda dark and gloomy and emo, and I don't want that. Even if i'm kinda emo. A quiz says I'm 90 percent emo...which I don't believe it...xD Why am I blabby on with this? And y are you reading this A/N? You should be reading this story!)

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sakura opened her front door...and...INO, TENTEN, HINATA are at their house partying without permission! Ino, Tenten, and Hintata noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had returned home.

"Hey forehead girl! We decided to barge in and make ourselves a party!" Ino said, cheerfully.

"I can see that...but why did you go to my place when you didn't even had a party for the past year and didn't contact each other..."

"We gotta hang out with our boyfriends of course. And we had lots of training forced upon us. Sorry, Sakura-chan," answered Tenten.

"A-ano...S-Sakura-chan...why is S-Sasuke-s-san here?" asked Hinata.

"Oh that..he's my boyfriend now...so Ino-pig! IN YOUR FACE! LOSER!" Sakura stucked her tongue out at her.

"Humph...So what! At least I got Shika-kun now!"

"And I thought you hated lazy-asses..." Ino blushed and gave up on the little arguement. "Anyways girls, tomorrow I have a mission so...you might want to NOT destroy my place like last time..."

"Sakura-chan, don't overwork yourself. You already did 10 A rank missions in 3 months. You can slow down...and 7 of those were solo! God! Why must the Hokage give you so much work, why don't you have a rest?" Tenten said.

"I know. But I can keep up. Don't worry. I'm not an ANBU for nothing!" (A/N: Okay I made Sakura and ANBU now, and she's 15 and a half. Under the Hokage's training, she jumped ranks fast. and..Sasuke's still a Genin because he betrayed Konoha and one part of the punishment is not allowed to jump ranks. Poor guy...xD)

"Okay! Let's play poker!!!"

"Sasuke-kun, wanna play?"

"Sure...as long as its not strip poker." The girls laughed.

"Of course not!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came fast. Sasuke was the first to wake up, exactly at 4 AM. Sakura woke up a few minutes later. They greeted each other before packing. Sakura tossed a medicine kit, first aid kit, extra clothes, scrolls, and other nescessary items. Sasuke packed the same, except no medicine kits or first aid kits. They ate...Blah blah blah...

"Ready?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sakura made sure she locked the doors and windows using a little bit of her chakra. Then the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. They reappeared at the Team 7 bridge. Soon, the guy Shion arrived.

"Hi! I'm Shion! Are you the ones escorting me?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "That's great! To have such a pretty lady...may I ask your name?" Sasuke immediately got uncomfortable.

"You! Back off! She's mine!" Sasuke said while wrapping his arms around Sakura, who in return blushed.

"Yeah...yeah. She's an ANBU and what are you? A mere genin!"

"So? You want to face the wrath of Uchiha Sasuke?"

"O.o So your that one pathetic guy who betrayed Konoha for a gay snake charmer?" Sasuke and Shion continued to argue.

"I see you made a friend..." muttered Sakura so soft that no one can hear her except herself (and Inner)...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry if this is reallllllly short but I got a project to do...sigh...But next. Shion is not acting like the way he was. Is he hiding a secret? Find out next time!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
